Maleficent - From Ashes to Flame
by JulieJ.R
Summary: The war between fey and humans is over and Maleficent has stepped into her destiny of being the phoenix. But the happily ever after isn't quiet there yet. After Auroras daughter is born, everything seems bright but another darkness rises. Diaval has to face a truth about him he didn't think exsisted and Maleficent needs to make a choice of life and death. Pairings DiaMal, Philora
1. Chapter 1 exciting news

It was still early in the morning and the sun was just rising over the mountains and stretched its soft rays of light over the valley beneath. For that moment, the world got bathed into faint shades of orange and pink, while the sky lit up in a pale blue. It simply was a beautiful sight. Spring had just arrived and with it came a slight fog that was hovering over the country. Every creature in the moors seemed to be asleep still. Even their new Queen. It was after Aurora and Philipp had married, that the covenant of both sides, the fey and humans, got sealed. With that covenant, Aurora became princess of the human world again and Maleficent rose from protector of the moors to the queen. As the phoenix, it had been her place and destiny to rule and keep together all kinds of feys all along.

Almost every single person in the moors knew, that one had to be straight up crazy to try and wake Maleficent up when she was still sleeping. One wouldn't want to cross roads with her when she would be in a bad mood. So one definitely shouldn't wake her up from her deep sleep, if it wasn't for a very good reason. But waking her up was just what a certain raven did. His loud hues and cries could be heard from afar while he flew in high speed over the forest.

Cawing and flapping wildly, Diaval slithered into the cave in the cliffwall. Maleficent was laying in her huge bed of tendrils, curled up and covered with her wings. Without turning around, she rose her slender hand and gave it a flick. A golden flame appeared. ,,What"? her voice sounded confident, yet a bit annoyed. Diaval instantly turned into a human and fell onto his strong legs. ,,Mistress"! he called breathless. ,,I'm listening"! she simply answered. ,,I-I was just…and then I saw…" Diaval rested his hands on his knees, wheezing. ,,Breath, Diaval! I can't understand a thing if you're gasping for air like a fish on land"! She turned around slowly. Her bright eyes focusing on her dear friend. ,,It's happening"! Diavals lips curled up into a bright smile. ,,What's happening"? Maleficent squinted her eyes. Her mind not fully awake yet. ,,Aurora.." Diaval couldn't even finish his sentence and the fey instantly rose from her bed, eyes wide. Diaval gawky stumbled to the side as his mistress rushed past him. Behold, in underwear. She didn't even seem to care though and simply threw on the dress that fell into her hands first. She didn't even hide her long hair that was hanging over her shoulders wild and untamed, in one of her coverings. Didn't even apply make up. She just grabbed her staff and hurried out of the cave. Diaval shrugged his shoulders, turned into a raven again and followed Maleficent as quick as he could. Since the wedding, he was owning a staff as well. Maleficent had gifted it to him. It was loaded with magic and allowed him to transform on his own as long as the magic lasted. Unfortunately, especially today, it was empty.

Maleficent dashed through the clouds so fast, Diaval almost couldn't keep up with her. Cause how? Compared to the huge wings of his mistress, his own were merely a ridiculous joke. Even if she'd turn him into something bigger, an eagle or an albatross, he still wouldn't be able to keep up and it annoyed him. Of course he wouldn't tell her that. And speaking of not telling, there was a lot he didn't tell her. Even if he wanted to. For now, he would have loved to just call out for her to slow down a bit but there would only be the cooing of a raven. That too, annoyed him. So there was nothing else for him to do but fly after her awkwardly.

Not too shortly after that, they arrived at the castle. Without any hesitation, the doors got opened for Maleficent and Diaval and together, they rushed upstairs. It might not have been visible on the outside but inside Maleficent, there was a storm of emotions going on. A bit hesitantly, the fey stopped in front of the door, that lead to the room, in which Aurora was. Her light green eyes examined the door knob as if it was something poisonous that would bite her hand as soon as she would touch it. ,,What are you waiting for"? whispered a voice behind her and she flinched. Diaval snickered slightly over her reaction. ,,What's the matter"? he asked again and Maleficent turned her head to shoot him a sharp look. She was nervous, extremely nervous and excited. Diaval knew that. Obviously his mistress was too proud to admit that. Maleficent took a deep breath through her nose, stroked her dress even and went over her hair one last time. With a shaking hand, she opened the door. A bit shyly she looked inside. A light pressure on her back pushed her inside and she bit her teeth together behind her lips. ,,_Why.. you sneaky_...". She thought but got cut off. The room was slightly dimmed and in the big canopy bed lay a very exhausted and sweaty Aurora. Philipp sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Furthermore, there was another man, which Maleficent guessed to be a doctor, a nurse a delivery nurse and of course king John. Maleficent and Diavals presence got noticed and instantly the heads turned. Philipp was beaming and looking as proud as a new father could be. As soon as Aurora spotted her mother, she started smiling. With a light movement of her hand, she waved her parents to her bed. Maleficents eyes went from Philipp to Aurora and then to the little bundle that was sleeping in her daughter's arms. The fey blinked. Her eyes started to water and a lump appeared in her throat. Maleficent swallowed. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of everyone. But as she came closer and got a better look on the baby, all her pride fell from her and she sighed emotionally. The tears she held back were now rolling over her cheeks. ,,Hello mother"! Aurora greeted and pulled the blanket, in which the baby was, a bit to the side, so Maleficent could see the face. Instantly her eyebrows furrowed and she smiled with such a touched tenderness it made Diaval cry on the spot. Maleficents mouth opened. ,,Do you want to hold her"? Aurora asked and the fey looked at her with bewilderment. Almost as if she'd never expected to receive that offering. She wanted to say something but there were no words coming over her lips. So Maleficent just nodded, swallowed more tears and took the newborn into her arms. With glassy eyes Maleficent examined the baby. A feeling of high euphoria flooded her and she laughed openly. She felt pure happiness and remembered a time when she had been standing in front of a small window, watching her daughter. Now here it was, the next little beastie. Maleficent smirked. It was funny to think of it. How did the time fly so fast? It seemed to her like yesterday, that Aurora had been a toddler, keeping her and Diaval busy.

,,It's a girl"! Philipp declared proudly. Maleficent snickered cause she already knew. ,,She's beautiful"! she aspirated. Diaval stood next to her, looking a bit uncertain and shy. Maleficent turned to him and showed him the baby. ,,Can I"? Diaval asked and Aurora nodded with a bright smile. ,,Of course"! Carefully, as if made out of glass, Diaval took the baby from Maleficent. ,,Hey there little one"! he greeted. The last time he had held a baby was when Aurora had been one. So it had been years but he handled it just fine. He too, examined the little princess. In his eyes laid love, warmth and proudness. After a while, Diaval put the baby back into Auroras arms. ,,What's her name"? he asked. ,,Ella-Rose"! Aurora answered. ,,A wonderful name"! Diaval replied. Auroras gaze went back to her mother who stood still, watching with teary eyes. ,,Thank you for coming"! she said. ,,Of course"! Maleficent aspirated, turning to face her ,,Why wouldn't I come? I wouldn't miss the birth of my grandchild"! ,,Well technically you missed it" Diaval muttered through his teeth and Maleficent instantly shoot him a glare. ,,What did you just say"? her eyes gleamed. Diaval puckered his lips ,,Nothing"! Aurora chuckled over her parents bickering but quickly faltered in exhaustion. Now, that they had come, she could finally relax. ,,I think you need to rest now"! Maleficent came closer to her daughter. ,,You'll need as much sleep as you can get". Diaval smirked over that, looking at Philipp, knowing. ,,I will take good care of her"! The prince assured. Maleficent rose her chin, her old proudness coming back. ,,I'm sure you will"! but then she smiled ,,I know you'll be a great father". Philipp nodded ,,Thank you"! Maleficent turned her head back to Aurora who was fighting to keep her eyes open. ,,It's ok. Sleep. I'll be back soon"! Maleficent told her. Aurora managed a smile and then finally drifted off into a deep sleep. Gently, the fey stroked a strand of hair from her daughter's forehead and then turned around. Now that Aurora was sleeping, king John went up to Maleficent and Diaval to greet them quietly. After a while of talking, Maleficent got ready to leave. Diaval was still standing at the bedside, watching Aurora and the baby. He was so delighted by the little bundle, he couldn't take his eyes off. Philipp had stood up to walk Maleficent to the door. ,,I am really thankful"! he whispered. ,,No"! Maleficents eyes laid on him and she looked serious ,,I am thankful. I was wrong about you. You've been right for Aurora all these years. I am sorry I didn't see that for so long. I guess I didn't want to see it. I was afraid. Afraid of losing Aurora but mostly I feared for her to get hurt". Philipp swallowed. It meant a lot to him, to have Maleficent be so honest and open with him. ,,I understand" Philipp smiled ,,That's what makes you a perfect mother. I am glad we're family now"! ,,Me too"! Maleficent smiled and it was honest. Then she turned. Her wings twitched ,,Diaval"! she called without turning back around. The black haired rose his head, bowed to king John and then hurried on tip toes to Maleficents side. He said goodbye to Philpp and then took his place beside Maleficent. ,,Let's go"! she finished her sentence and together they went out.

Both had now arrived in the corridors and Diaval couldn't stop smirking. Even as they went out of the castle into the garden in front of it, he still grinned. Eventually Maleficent turned to face him and her eyes examined him questioning. ,,What"? she asked him. Diaval rolled his lips to hide his snickering but then answered her ,,You did cry after all"! Instantly Maleficents eyes turned to slits. Since the wedding he was teasing her with her emotional side and it worked perfectly. Much to Maleficents annoyance. ,,But I can't blame you" Diaval continued with amusement. ,,You're a grandmother now"! Maleficents jaw dropped. ,,How dare you"! she gasped. ,,What"? Diaval rose his hands, looking innocent ,,That's what you are now. A grandmother"! He really had to bite his lips so he wouldn't laugh but it became harder with each expression she gave him. ,,And what are you now"? she countered ,,You too rose her. You're just as much her father as I'm her mother. So you can call yourself grandfather now"! ,,So? Grandma"? Diaval grinned, continuing to tease her. ,,If you say it it sounds as if I'm ancient"! Maleficent called. ,,We all grow older" Diaval shurgged his shoulders. Now he was very close to break into laughter. ,,Don't you dare"! Maleficent muttered, acting miffy. ,,You are way more sentimental than I am! she pointed at him. ,,Yes" Diaval answered ,,only I don't try to hide it"! ,,Oh, you"! Maleficent playfully pushed his shoulder but then she suddenly smiled. ,,But yes, you are right. We are grandparents now". ,,Wha.." Diaval looked at her, taken by surprise. He hadn't expected this answer. ,,Let's go home"! she told him and swung up into the air. ,,But don't you dare treating me as if I'm old now"! she called over her shoulder. Diaval just shook his head, chuckling.

A week had passed and Maleficent and Diaval had been visiting Aurora again. She and Philipp had invited them over to tell them about the christening. Though Maleficent seemed truely happy and excited, Diaval couldn't help but feeling that she was suppressing something. He knew her better than anyone and well enough to recognize if something was up. However, he just kept quiet and smiled along. If she was to talk to him, he would be there. And the dinner passed, and the next morning came. The sun wasn't up that long and Maleficent seemed a bit in a hurry to leave. Though Aurora asked her to stay a bit longer, the fey just assurred her, they would see each other soon. The christening would be the next week after and there was a lot to do and plan and prepare. The next day came and Diaval still felt worried about Maleficent. She acted strange as far as he could tell. She almost seemed to happy. As every morning, he came to the cave in the cliffside. Maleficent was sitting in front of a mirror, twisting her long brown hair. Diaval knew she would put then under one of her coverings now. He almost pitied the fact, cause he loved her hair. But of course he wouldn't tell her. Also, the coverings were part of Maleficents clothing style and that too made her special. And Diaval loved that on her as well.

After a while in which the tall fey hid her hair under the covering and did her make up, she finally turned her head to the cave entrance where Diaval stood. ,,What is it"? she asked him with an amused smirk. Diaval flinched nervously and then cleared his throat. It must seem weird. Him standing there akwardly. Watching her. ,,Nothing...mistress" he muttered, a tingle in his body. ,,I was just about to leave..". ,,But you just got here" Maleficent replied in an awefully calm and knowing tone. The tingle intensified and Diaval felt his heart rate quicken as his mistress once again looked at him. ,,Well I just wanted to check on you but you're bussy so...don't bother...I'm leaving" he rambled and turned, ready to turn into a raven and fly off. Maleficent watched him with interest, her eyes gleaming mysteriously. ,,Wait"! she called and Diaval stopped on his heels. ,,Yes"? he swung back around. ,,I haven't ordered you to leave"! she said, still smirking suggestive and he looked at her questioning. ,,My people need to hear about the news don't you think"? and she got up, passing him in her elegant manner. ,,Well...yes mistress" Diaval admitted. ,,Good"! and she turned her head to him. ,,I was expecting you to accompany me". ,,Of course"! he replied, returning her smile. Secretly, he was glad she didn't order him away. He loved spending time with her.

Together they flew to the big clearing, where the folks of the moors, both fairy creatures and forest fey met for a gathering. It was forest fey only that had lived in the moors before that stayed. The others returned to their homes. Desert, jungle, tundra. These were the ones that Maleficent knew existed. Until now. Landing strong and swiftly, Maleficent instantly got greeted by a huge crowd. Diaval landed next to her. ,,I have big news"! Maleficent called loudly and the mass fell silent. ,,Proudly I announce, that my daughter, princess Aurora, has given birth to her first born child. The christening will take place in a week. I want you to get ready and prepare. It shall be a day of joy. A day which shall be remembered. A day to honor my granddaughter and my daughter. That's all"! and she ended her speech. Diaval smiled at Maleficent as the crowd clapped. ,,Well done"! He told her and she turned to him. ,,You think"? ,,I know"! he replied and together they went down from the stone patio. ,,I'm sure it will be a wonderful day"! Diaval added as they walked away from the crowd. After a while however, Maleficents smile suddenly faded and her gaze wandered off. Memories of the past suddenly flooded her. Pictures and sounds of days long passed flickered in her head and she gasped for air. Tears burning in her eyes. Pain and guilt crashing over her like a wave. Maleficent knew she was just about to cry. Her instinct of fleeing kicked in and she turned quickly. ,,Excuse me for a moment. I need to be alone"! she told Diaval and her voice almost broke. And as he had guessed all along, there it was. The moment he had feared would come. He couldn't let her leave now. Not like this. He, after all, knew what was going on inside of her. He understood and he wanted to be there for her. So he reached for her wrist and held her before she could fly off. ,,No"! Diaval told her. Maleficent swallowed, she had to stay strong. She knew he wouldn't reproach her, she knew he would be there for her, like he was back then. But Maleficent was pround and she hated him seeing her like that. She hated it when he saw her weak and vulnerable. Hated it when he saw her cry. ,,Let me go, Diaval"! she ordered, meaning to sound sharp but it sounded halfhearted and hoarse. ,,I won't"! Diaval replied softly and his hand slit form her wrist to her hand. As he felt her tension leave, he slowly approached her and took her into his arms. ,,It's alright"! he reassured her ,,We've been through that before. Forgot"? Maleficents eyes were widened in shock but she soon couldn't restrain herself anymore and with a sob she burried her face in his shoulder. ,,I know" he murmured as he caressed her back. Again, he was her support when she lost the ground under her feet. Tears welled up and finally rolled over her cheeks. ,,I'm here"! Diaval repeated while he held her. ,,I feel terrible"! Maleficent sobbed. Diaval led her away from the clearing even further to a tree near a small creek so they could be alone and undisdurbed. Together they sat down on some large rocks. Diaval had his arm around Maleficents shoulders, caressing her arm, comforting her as she cried. ,,I thought I was fine! I thought I could do this without...Its all coming back"! she sobbed ,,The memories! What I've done. Again"! ,,I know" Diaval answered softly and sighed compassionate. ,,But for the hundered time, Aurora had forgiven you long ago. You don't have to blame yourself anymore". ,,That's not the point"! Maleficent bickered and frantically wiped over her cheeks. ,,I have to live with these memories! I only have to walk down the throne room, see the child in the crib and remember how I..." ,,Maleficent"! Diaval broke her off and she stopped to look at him awestruck. He rarely called her by her name and if he did he was dead serious. She looked at him, blinking tears and he lowered his shoulders, looking at her softly and understanding. ,,Listen to me now" he started ,,What you did back then was bad, but you're forgetting that it wasn't your fault alone. Sometimes a person does bad things. Some do it out of pure evil and some just hit around themself cause they got hurt really badly"! Maleficent listened to Diaval. ,,You've never been evil Maleficent. Merely deeply hurt. Aurora got that. Everybody has understood that. Everybody knows and everybody has forgiven you. It's time for you to forgive yourself. You're not alone and you don't have to endure this alone. Did you forget our secret? I am here, I've always been and I will be forever". He looked at her with so much love, it made Maleficents heart beat faster. His eyes were so honest and warm. The fey sniffed and then smiled. She remembered the year in which Diaval came to her to the dark cold ruin. She had withdrawn herself to that place every year during the time, she had lost her wings, got betrayed and cursed Aurora, because the memories caused her to be in deep pain and sorrow. She wanted to be alone so nobody would see her suffer. She wanted to keep the image of the strong, controlled fey safe. Alone in the old ruin, she could cry and let all her feelings out without being seen. The first two years went like this. Her wounds ripped open and let her suffer terribly. She felt lost and alone until one year, all of the sudden Diaval appeared. He'd followed her and broken the order to not go and look for her. Maleficent was more than glad that he did. He had been there for her, he'd listened as she told him everything and she'd shared her pain as she cried on his shoulder. He caught her as she fell and he had been there whenever she needed him. He had helped her to make the wounds on her soul heal slowly. But still, there were moments like these, in which the memories came back up and still hurt.

Maleficent sighed as she looked at him. ,,How do I even deserve you Diaval"? He, bashfully stroked through his chin long, wavy hair. ,,You don't have to deserve some things. Some things are just a blessing". And once more they were so close to each other. It would have been a good moment to tell her how he felt but he couldn't bring himself to confess. He'd been carring this secret inside of him for years now. Maleficent too knew almost just as long, that her feelings towards Diaval had changed long ago. And she too kept that knowlage quiet and secretly to herself. And for different reasons. While Diaval respected Maleficent and was more shy than anything, Maleficent was straight up terrified. She was afraid of loving. Not the mother love she had for Aurora. Loving a man. After all that had happened. Losing herself to someone and she was afraid, cause deep down she knew it already happened. Maleficent knew that Diaval was different. Completely and utterly different. She knew he was good for her but for now she kept her feelings behind that wall that she'd build. Did he even feel the same? She thought about that more than she'd admit to herself. With each passing day it became harder for her to cage up her feeligns. But for now it was easier to pretend as if they didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2 Warmth in the Cold

It was a cold winter day and a thin layer of frost and snow laid over the forest floor. It let the ground look like a spotted rug. Frost also hang on the winter grass like pearls. The sky was covered by grey clouds and you couldn't see the sun. A slight breeze blew into Diavals face and made his coal black bangs fly backwards. He shivered and pulled the coat tighter to his body. His breath formed tiny smoke clouds and he looked up. Nightfall would be soon. A strange quietness was in the air and Diaval remembered the day three years ago. It was the day, he'd met Maleficent. The day, she'd saved him. For two years now, during that time, the fey would disappear for a while. She didn't talk about it to anyone and didn't explain why. The only thing she did, was ordering Diaval to not come looking for her. Aurora was now nineteen. It was her, that convinced Diaval to finally go.

_Diaval was pacing up and down, nervously. Aurora who was sitting on a tree branch, looked at him with both, compassion and concern. ,,This is not ok"! Diaval murmured to himself ,,She's not ok! Something about this isn't right"! Aurora sighed at him ,,You should go after her"! Diaval turned to face Aurora. ,,But you know what she said! Diaval, don't go looking for me! That's an order"! he tilted his lips in disapproval as he repeated after his mistress. The blonde frowned ,,And still, I think you should go. She needs you. You want to go after her, so go"! Diaval looked to the ground, uncertain. ,,I know how you feel about mother"! Aurora added softly and got up from her sitting place. Diaval instantly shot his head up to look at her in shock. ,,You what"? ,,I know how you feel about mother"! Aurora repeated. ,,I have known for quite a while". Diaval opened his mouth but Aurora cut him off. ,,It's ok, I won't tell anybody! But you should really go. You want to go don't you"? Diaval closed his mouth and looked at her emotionally torn. ,,I…yes.." and again he looked down at his hands. ,,Then go Diaval"! Aurora took his hands into hers ,,It's the right thing to do. I am sure"! And Diaval gave her a small smile. ,,And you'll be ok"? He asked her. ,,I'm the queen am I not? The moor folks will protect me. And I've got Philipp"! the blonde bit her lower lip at the mention of her boyfriends name. Diaval nodded his head, smirking. ,,I hate to leave you but.." ,,Off you go"! Aurora chuckled and pushed him a bit ,,Go look for mother"! and he went away. _

Diaval sighted. If somebody went away, they surely wanted to be alone. But Diaval has had this dark intuition, that it wasn't good at all that Maleficent was on her own during this time. She had to go through something that must hurt her terribly. It must be bad. Why else would she hide herself away every year? And while Diaval walked through the frozen undergrowth, the puzzle pieces came together in his mind slowly.

_,, Wings. I need you to be my wings"! _

Maleficents words echoed in him. She was a fey but she hadn't had wings. This was the first thing Diaval had noticed as he saw her for the first time. However, different to Aurora, he'd never dared to asked her why the wings were missing. He just happened to find out by chance after he told her that Stephan became king. But whatever had happened. It must have been cruel. It had to be a trauma. It must break her and she surely suffered. Maleficent however, was way too proud to admit that and she didn't want anybody to see that. That behind that controlled and proud façade, she was a hurt and emotional fey. But Diaval knew her better. He'd seen her deepest self when she kissed Aurora awake and broke the curse. The ground crunched under his feet and slight fog twirled around his calves. His hand now rested upon his right. He felt for the ring on which a raven skull sat. Maleficent had gifted that ring to him.

_,,You've saved my life and you're always there for me. Even now, that I gave you free, you're not leaving my side. You're the most loyal friend I've ever had Diaval. Thank you for that. For everything. Take this, as a sign of my thankfulness"!_

And with that, she gave him her ring. ,,And I am here for you Maleficent. That will never change"! he whispered to himself. He didn't call her by her name in her presence but if he did call her by her name, it was for a really serious reason. He still called her mistress, even though she didn't really was that anymore. She had given him free from that position but he stayed. Of course he stayed. He loved her. He had fallen in love with her years ago and the feelings never changed. They grew stronger. It wasn't a crush that would go away after a while. No, this was different and deep down he knew that. He loved her with everything he was. With all his heart and all his soul. But he didn't dare to tell her just yet. Someday the moment would be right but for now, Diaval was on his own with his feelings. He would carry that secret until then. How would she react would he tell her? This day was far ahead of him. Not touchable like the fog around his legs. Diaval followed an invisible track until he finally reached an old grey castle ruin. The cold masonry was covered in snow and looked so spooky it gave him goosebumps. This was the place he first found Maleficent. The ruin was dark and abandoned but Diaval knew Maleficent was here. He felt it. As he approached the building closer, his suspicion got proven right. In front of him, in the snow, were sliding tracks and footprints. Sliding tracks that could only come from a fey. Caused by the tips of the longest feathers that touch the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Diaval once again pulled the coat closer and then walked into the building. Determined. For a while he was wandering around until he found a sallow light that led him into the right direction. It got warmer and he smelled fire. She was here. For a moment, the black haired hesitated. How should he confront her? Would she be upset with him? Angry? Or even disappointed? He didn't know what top expect. But he quickly remembered why he came here, so he pushed himself off the wall and entered the room slowly. The room was rather small. There was a bed made out of tendrils and sheets. The windows were covered with tendrils as well to keep the wind out. There weren't many furniture pieces but the ones that were there, were not only broken, they were covered in spider webs and completed the haunted castle flair. Diaval frowned in disgust but quickly turned his attention back to Maleficent who sat in front of the fire place. Her back to him. Her wings twitched and then her head rose. She'd noticed his presence. Instantly she turned around to face him. As she recognized him, her eyes widened in shock for a second. Disbelief in her expression but she relaxed quickly. ,,Diaval"? her voice was hoarse and rough. She must have cried. Like expected, she quickly wiped over her eyes and cheeks. ,,What are you doing here"? her question sounded neither angry nor reproachful. Nervously Diaval fumbled his hands and went from one leg to the other. ,,Well…I. I worried" he admitted, lowering his gaze. ,,This is the third year and I think I got it now. You shouldn't be alone…mistress". He looked back up to her and she turned her head away from him back to the fire. Her eyes were red and glassy. She seemed devastated and torn. Diaval had never seen her like that before. Not even back then. The only thing he knew was that Stephan had taken Maleficents wings. She would always be so proud and strong, now she was just a shadow of the woman she usually was. Maleficent was so exhausted, she didn't even try to start to bicker. ,,If a person withdraws themselves, they want to be alone Diaval" she told him quietly. Diaval lowered his shoulders. ,,What someone thinks and what actually is good for them are two different things" he told her. And again, he beat her with his logical answers. Whatever he said, it made sense. ,,A wounded animal goes hiding but it needs help nevertheless" he added. Maleficent sighed deeply. What use would it be to now send him away? He after all, most likely knew now why she was here and secretly she was glad he was here with her.

,,May I"? Diaval had walked up next to her. The fey nodded and he sat down. A small smile played on her lips and she turned to look at him. The light of the fire danced on her face. ,,Thank you"! she muttered. ,,What for"? Diaval blinked. ,,For coming" Maleficent continued. ,,Gladly"! Diaval answered and replied her smile. ,,You can talk to me if you want. Or remain silent. I accept both". A shadow crossed Maleficents expression and she turned back to face the fire. ,,No its…its ok" she said. ,,I'll tell you. You do know a lot after all". ,,But you don't have to"! Diaval relented. ,,No, I'll tell you"! Maleficent insisted and took a deep breath. ,,I trust you Diaval! You deserve to know"! Her words shot a tingle through his body. ,,I appreciate that" he replied and she smiled again. ,,Well.." she began, looking back into the flames. ,,It all started years ago. I was a child still. Twelve years exactly. A farmers boy came to the moors and stole a simple crystal. I ordered the boy to give the crystal back and he did. We started to talk a bit as I led him back. As we shook hands to say goodbye, I burned myself on the ring he was wearing. I told him that iron burns fey and he threw it away. I was adoring that move. He was poor and had nothing and he threw that ring away that probably meant something to him. For me. That boy came visiting me almost every day and we became something like best friends. As the years passed and I grew older, I fell in love with that human boy. Four years we had spent together. I was still young and naïve and then, on my sixteenth birthday, he…" Maleficent broke off. Tears welled back up in her eyes. Diaval knew she was fighting, so he put his hand on her arm to comfort her. The fey flinched for a second but relaxed quickly. That simple gesture gave her enough strength to continue.

,,On my sixteenth birthday, he stole my first kiss. He'd told me it was the kiss of true love" Maleficents tone became bitter. ,,He lied and I believed every single stupid word that came from his lips"! she got louder. Diavals eyes widened, everything fell in place now. Sixteenth birthday, true loves kiss. ,,And one day he just didn't come back. Didn't say anything. Just disappeared. And I wondered. Even after years, I believed in what we had. Tried to understand him. And one day, he really did come back. He again poured lies into me like the poison he gave me so I would fall asleep. I believed him. Again. And what did he do? I was such a fool"! and she yelled. Had she noticed? ,,I fell asleep and as I woke…there was this excruciating pain"! Maleficents lips trembled as she cried. ,,These was nothing but pain. It took my breath"! It tore Diaval to see Maleficent like that. He appreciated it more than he could ever tell her. That she was ripping all her wounds open and walked over burning shards just to tell him? Just so he knew it all? Maleficent forced herself to continue even though it absolutely tore her apart. It felt as if she was back in the moment. The pain was so present, as if she would still be laying on the cold ground. Bleeding. Alone. Betrayed to the worst and abandoned. ,,I instantly knew what he did but I didn't understand why? He betrayed me, used me, and deceived me. And I was so stupid and trusted him. I loved him and he cut my wings off to become king"! Maleficent was totally beside herself with rage and sorrow and Diaval knew no better but to pull her into his arms. ,,I was so lost and alone and hurt"! she sobbed. Diaval stroked over her hair, aiming to soothe her and she finally broke into tears. Crying uncontrollably. She cried so bitterly and broken, like Diaval never saw anyone cry. All her pain and anger, all her sorrow and bitterness, everything came to the surface and broke free. All the emotions she was holding in for so long. She clutched Diaval as if he was the only thing that kept her from falling into the deep. She clawed herself into his coat, shaking and sobbing. ,,I was so consumed of hate and thirst of revenge, and then I cursed Aurora. An innocent baby! I was a monster Diaval! I alone"! Diaval just hugged her more. Continued to caress her hair, comforting her. He didn't say anything. Just continued to caress her hair, comforting her as well as he could until she slowly but surely calmed down. Even as she didn't sob anymore, he still caressed her back. Rubbed her upper arm and waited patiently. Diaval didn't care that his shirt was now wet from all the tears. Carefully he took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. Maleficent took it silently, dabbing her eyes and cheeks and then blowing her nose. She didn't have any make up on. For what. She came here to cry on her own and live through all that pain like a perennial nightmare. It broke Diavals heart and he blamed himself for not following her earlier.

,,Thank you"! she finally sniffed ,,I am sorry you had to witness this" she aspirated ,,It must be weird right? Seeing me like this…miserable, weak and vulnerable". She spit the words as if they were the biggest disgrace. ,,No"! Diaval rose his voice ,,You don't have to feel sorry about anything. It's neither piteous nor a shame"! Maleficent swallowed. ,,Showing wearkness is one of the biggest strenghs one can have"! Diaval told her ,,Sometimes you need to let a wound bleed so it can heal"!. ,,Diaval.." Maleficent looked at him and just suddenly threw her arms around him once more. Her forehead resting on his shoulder. ,,I am so, so thankful. I am endlessly thankful you came here"! she told him and he felt the heat rise to his face. ,,I will always be there for you"! Diaval said with a smile. Maleficent took a deep breath ,,What would I do without you"? And he smirked at her like she knew him. ,,I don't know? Waiving on my ingenious self"? Under his chin, Maleficent escaped a grunting laugh. ,,Conceited bird"! she chuckled and a smile spread on her lips. ,,I'm your conceited bird"! Diaval responded and rested his head on hers. Maleficent closed her eyes, resting her face on his chest. ,,Do me a favor Diaval" she muttered. ,,Which one"? he asked. ,,Let this be our secret ok"? ,,Eh.." Diaval blinked, surprised. He didn't really know how to take that. But he did know, that they for sure have gotten closer to each other. And what they had right now, was enough for that moment. ,,Alright"! he answered and put his arms back around her.

Maleficent didn't even think about the fact that she was cuddling with Diaval. She savored the feeling. The closeness, the warmth of his body. His heartbeat. The raising and lowering of his chest as he breathed. She'd never felt so safe. Never did something feel more right. Exhaustion came over her and her eye lids became heavy. Before she even knew it, she had fallen asleep. So they stayed, arm in arm, in front of the fire, sleeping through the night until the fire wood was a smoldering pile of ash.

As Maleficent opened her eyes, she thought for a moment she'd just dreamed. But as she slowly woke and heard Diavals regular heartbeat, she knew he was really with her. It was so strange as much as ironic that the second time she fell asleep on a man's shoulder brought her healing. The first time had thrown her into her doom. Now, for the first time in nineteen years, she felt that she would heal. It would take time but she would heal. Did Diaval even realize what he had given her? How much she appreciated that he actually broke her order to follow her to care for her? Never before had anyone cared that much for her. Never did someone show so much interest. Aurora was one thing but the relationship they had wasn't the same.

,,Good morning"! came the sudden voice of Diaval and Maleficents heart skipped a beat. Now that her senses came back to her, she was also able to think straight again. ,,Already"? she asked and slowly rose. ,,The sun has risen not to long ago" Diaval explained and the fey gasped for air. ,,You've been awake"? with an open mouth she looked at him. She felt odd. Flustered and a bit bashful even. ,,Yes, a little while, but not much longer than you" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. ,,Why didn't you wake me up"? she nagged halfhearted. ,,You needed the sleep" Diaval calmly replied. He looked at her with his pure puppy eyes and she couldn't help but smirk again. She did find it cute he let her sleep because he knew how exhausted she was. And once again she asked herself how she deserved him. How she deserved to have him at her side.

,,We should return"! Maleficent now stood entirely, stretching herself. ,,Aurora will worry". Diaval as well got up, stretching and yawning. As they went out of the ruin, they got greeted by a cold morning breeze. During the night, more snow had fallen and now the world around them was completely covered under a thick white blanket. Together they walked back through. Diaval watched Maleficent. She had changed. She seemed light hearted and relaxed. The smile didn't leave her lips and her wings bounced slightly as she walked. He smirked after her. Not only did they got incredibly closer to one another, they now shared a way deeper connection. Maleficent wouldn't return to this place and she didn't. Not the next year and not the following.


End file.
